Haley and Andy songfics
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: It's what it sounds like. You comment with a song, and I'll write a fic based around Haley, Andy, and that song. I own nothing. PS WHY is there no Andy category in characters?
1. Get Over Me

**Song: Fefe Dobson- Get over me. I don't own it.**

_There's too much_  
><em>I have learned from you<em>  
><em>The love you gave<em>  
><em>Was something new<em>

"I love you."

"And I love you for that. I've never been treated this well by... anyone, okay? None of my other boyfriends ever treated me half as well as you do..."

_But now I've gotta go_  
><em>I don't expect you to be ok<em>

"But I have to leave you."

"How do you expect me to be okay with this?"

"I don't. Something Alex said. I'll get over you much faster than you'll get over me. And I'm sorry."

_So get over me_  
><em>Cause everything I do to you<em>  
><em>Causes you pain<em>

"But I don't want you to leave. I don't want us to break up."

"I don't want us to either. But it's what's best. This isn't a healthy relationship. I see that now. I hurt you. I don't mean to but I do."

_Just walk away_  
><em>Anyone in love<em>  
><em>Knows you deserve better than me<em>

"My parents only found out when I told them by accident. My friends don't even know you exist. Luc read my journal and told Alex. I've been hiding you. I don't know why, but I have. You deserve better, because you are a great guy who shouldn't have to be my dirty secret. So please, I'm begging you, just walk away before I hurt you again."

_You fight_  
><em>And tell me to be strong<em>  
><em>You say we're special<em>  
><em>That you want to carry on<em>  
><em>You beg me for one more try<em>  
><em>I can't help but ask you why<em>

"No! you don't hurt me. I don't care that you weren't ready to tell anyone. We lasted through that, we can survive anything. I've never felt like this before. You're special. We're special. Don't stop the best thing that's ever happened to me. Let's start over. Try again. Please?"

"Why?"

_The other guy_  
><em>Is waiting right outside<em>

A horn sounds. "That's my ride. I gotta go."

_Gotta get my things_  
><em>Gotta leave you tonight<em>  
><em>See some things don't work out<em>  
><em>I never meant to hurt you now<em>

"Can we just talk it out? Please?"

"No. I'm sorry. Some things don't work out. No, no, don't cry. I never wanted it to work out this way."

_Don't know why_  
><em>I always sabotage everything<em>

"I screwed up, okay? I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to make you cry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I always do this. I mess everything up. I can't help it."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

We_ may be perfect_  
><em>But that don't mean a thing<em>

"We were perfect."

"And I still got it wrong. I still screwed up."

The horn goes off again.

"I have to go." Haley says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"No you don't." Andy corrects, taking a step forward, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes I do. Goodbye, Andy." She sighs and picks up her bags.

"A man honks to support the troops, not summon his girlfriend." He tells her as the door closes.

* * *

><p><strong>ALTERNATE ENDING. READ IF YOU SHIP THEM! <strong>ALTERNATE ENDING. READ IF YOU SHIP THEM!<strong> **ALTERNATE ENDING. READ IF YOU SHIP THEM!****

* * *

><p>Haley struggles to the truck parked at the curb. She gives a pointed look to Dylan, who is sitting in the front seat, as she loads her heavy bags into the trunk. Suddenly, Andy is by her side, helping her put her stuff in the car. His eyes are red and puffy. She remembers something he once said to her. <em>I know when I'm in love when I'd do anything for that person, even if I broke my own heart in the process. I'd do anything for you, Haley.<em>

"Ready to go?" Asks the boy in the front seat of the car. She nods and opens the passenger door.

"Haley! Wait!" Andy runs to her window. Dylan drives forward about a meter, laughing. Andy appears at her window again, and Dylan, still laughing at his own joke, drives forward another meter, narrowly missing Andy's foot in the process. The same thing happens again. And then one more time.

"Stop it!" Haley yells. "Stop playing with him."

"C'mon, babe. It's funny." Dylan laughs.

"I'm not your _babe." _She glares. "I only asked you for a ride because you have a truck."

Andy appears at the window again, and Dylan drives forward again, still laughing.

"I told you to stop that!" Haley frowns and bites her lip in thought. "This isn't right."

"Fine,I'll stop. Happy?" He snaps.

"No, I mean _this_ isn't right." She sighs. " Stop the car. Now." She climbs out and walks up to Andy. "Help me get my bags." He does. Soon her bags are standing on the curb with them sitting on the largest two. Dylan has long since driven off. She pulls out her phone and sends a text.

"Is someone else coming to get you?" He asks.

"Nope. I texted everyone in my contacts." She smiles.

"What did you send them?" He frowns.

"A picture of the two of us. The message told them a little about you and said that you were my boyfriend." She frowns. "You are my boyfriend, right?"

"Can't think of a reason not to be." He smiles. "What did you say about me?"

"Curious, are we?" She smirks.

"If you're telling people about me, I want to know what you're saying." He replies.

"Just that you were my smart, helpful, caring, amazing boyfriend who I love and who treats me better than any of my exes ever did. And not to worry about me because I'll always be happy, safe and loved as long as he's around." She grins. He grins back.

"Love you, too. Shall I help you with your bags, m'lady?" He says in a British accent, then winces at how dumb he sounded.

She laughs and replies in the same voice, "yes please, good sir."

Once her bags are all in the house he stops her from entering. "Nope. We're going to do this my way. A new start." He says, as he picks her up bridal style.

"What are you doing, you doof!?" She laughs. He carries her over the threshold, then puts her down.

"Remember? A new start. A clean slate. That and in some cultures we're probably married now and I don't want you leaving again."

She rolls her eyes. "Fine. But you didn't need to do that." She slides her hand down his arm and interlocks their fingers. "If anyone's going to break this up, it won't be me. Again."


	2. Mad

**Song: Ne Yo- Mad. I don't own it.**

_She's starin' at me  
>I'm sittin' wonderin' what she's thinkin'<br>Nobody's talkin' 'cause talkin' just turns into screamin'_

Brown eyes lock. Neither one of them breaks contact. No words are spoken, because the words won't fix things.

_And now its I'm yellin' over her, she yellin' over me  
>All that means is neither of us is listening<em>

He speaks first. She yells back. Both make valid points. Neither care what the other is saying. Just that they are heard.

_And what's even worse?  
>That we don't even remember why were fighting<em>

They don't even know why they're yelling. It's their newly found routine. Yelling for no reason.

_So both of us are mad for  
><em>_Nothing, fighting for  
><em>_Nothin', crying for  
>Nothing, whoa<br>__But we wont let it go for_

Any other couple would just stop. But they're both as stubborn as Hell.

_Nothing, no not for  
>Nothing, this should be<br>Nothing to a love like what we got_

"Screw you." That's the first words he hears. He's listened to all her words, sure, but these are the first two he's actually heard.

_Oh baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
>But baby, can we make up now?<br>'Cause I can't sleep through the pain  
>Can't sleep through the pain<em>

She starts to walk towards the bedroom. He knows she has every intention of locking the door behind her. She throws a blanket at him.

_Girl, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<br>No, I don't wanna go to bed mad at you  
>And I don't want you to go to bed mad at me<br>_

He has a few seconds. The door is closing. "We said we'd never go to sleep angry!" The door opens.

"Let's talk."

"You start."

_And it gets me upset  
>Girl when youre constantly accusing<br>Askin' questions like you already know_

"You still love Beth." It's not a question.

"No I don't. You know I hate it when you assume."

"And am I right?"

"No."

"I don't believe you!"

_We're fighting this war  
>Baby when both of us are losing<br>__This ain't the way that love is supposed to go_

He collapsed on the sofa, head in hands. This isn't what was meant to happen. Boy meets girl. Boy and girl like each other. Boy and girl get together. They live happily ever after.

_What happened to workin' it out?  
>We've fall into this place<br>Where you ain't backin' down and  
>I ain't backin' down<br>So what the hell do we do now?  
><em>

"Look at me! Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love her!"

He did.

"Prove it."

The next thing either of them know she's up against the wall and their lips are brushing over each others, but not in the fierce, aggressive, bruising way that usually pairs with their position, but in a soft, tender, loving way that they've both been unaccustomed to after so long.

_Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
>Perfect, perfect, oh oh<br>And just how good it's gonna be_

"Come to bed."

"You mean come to bed, come to bed, or _come to bed_ come to bed?"

"Whichever you want."

She took his hand and walked down the hall, him following. That night, they went to sleep holding each other, with smiles on their faces.

_We can fuss and we can fight  
>Long as everythings all right between us<br>Before we go to sleep  
>Baby, we're gonna be happy, oh<em>_  
><em>


	3. Hey, Juliet

**A/N~ The song is Hey, Juliet by LMNT. I DON'T OWN IT!**

**This one's a little weird. Sorry it took so long. Andy's a bit OOC cos his character's a weird mix of Andy and Bumper. Enjoy!**

"So, thanks for the ride." Andy said, climbing out of the car.

"No problem." Haley replied. "I had to go to the airport, too, y'know. You're not the only one going to college."

"Oh, yeah." He chuckled awkwardly. "So, what time's your flight?"

"Twelve. Yours?" She asked.

"Same. Where you headed?" He frowned.

"Atlanta, Georgia. You?"

"Same." He responded.

"Wait... you didn't get into..." She frowned.

"Barden University!" They said at the same time.

"Oh my god." Haley scoffed.

"Well, see you there, I guess." He shrugged.

"Don't be too sure." She said, walking into the airport, leaving him to carry her bags for her. He rolled his, eyes before loading her bags onto his cart and following her.

_Hey I've been watching you_  
><em>Every little thing you do<em>  
><em>Every time I see you pass<em>  
><em>In my homeroom class, makes my heart beat fast<em>

"And of course we have homeroom together." Haley groaned on entering the class and seeing Andy.

"Hey, Haley. How are you?" He smiled, trying to ignore his irregular pulse.

"I'm okay."

"Me, too. I've actually joined an acapella group."

"Really? Me too. It's the Barden Bellas."

"Well, I'm a Treblemaker."

_I've tried to page you twice_  
><em>But I see you roll your eyes<em>  
><em>Wish I could make it real<em>  
><em>But your lips are sealed, that ain't no big deal<em>

Haley's phone buzzed. Andy. She read the text. "Meet me at the old pool tomorrow at five." She rolled her eyes.

_'Cause I know you really want me_  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you trying to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>

"Do you really think this'll work, man?" Donald asked Andy.

"She'll come." Andy assured him.

_(Hey Juliet)_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

"Haley, do you... wanna go out with me?" Andy asked.

"I... I can't. But you're sweet to ask." Haley smiled.

"Okay." He shrugged, looking down. He could hear her friends laughing at him.

"Look, I have to go." Haley said, walking off with her entourage following.

_Girl you got me on my knees_  
><em>Beggin' please, baby please<em>  
><em>Got my best DJ on the radiowaves saying<em>  
><em>"Hey Juliet, why do you do him this way?"<em>

"Luke, I need a favour." Andy began.

"What can I do for you, Bump?" Luke smiled.

"Other than never calling me that again?"

"Well maybe you should stop bumping into stuff during first meetings. So, what do you need?" Luke smiled.

"I need you to play a song for me." Andy said.

"For that girl?" Luke asked.

"Her name is Haley." Andy corrected.

"And I'm choosing a song."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Watch." Luke loaded a track and switched on a microphone. "This is to Haley from Andy. As a friend, I would like to ask Haley, why'd you mess with his head this way?" Then LMNT's _Hey, Juliet_ started playing.

_Too far to turn around_  
><em>So I'm gonna stand my ground<em>  
><em>Gimme just a little bit of hope<em>  
><em>With a smile or a glance, gimme one more chance<em>

"Hey, Haley." He said. She carried on walking. "And she's ignoring me."

"That's rough, man. You should just move on. I heard the Bellas ditched the oath. Aubrey's looking hot these days. And Stacie. And Beca. And Chloe. Basically all of them are really hot." Donald told him.

"Don, you just described two official couples." Jesse said. The other trebles looked at him, surprised. "Beca told me."

_'Cause I know you really want me_  
><em>I hear your friends talk about me<em>  
><em>So why you tryin' to do without me<em>  
><em>When you got me<em>  
><em>Where you want me<em>

"Did Beca tell you anything else?" Andy asked.

"Uh, yeah. Haley talks about you all the time." Jesse added sheepishly.

_You don't have to say forever_  
><em>For us to hang together<em>  
><em>So hear me when I say<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet<em>

_(Hey Juliet)_  
><em>I think you're fine<em>  
><em>You really blow my mind<em>  
><em>Maybe someday, you and me can run away<em>  
><em>I just want you to know<em>  
><em>I wanna be your Romeo<em>  
><em>Hey Juliet!<em>

"And the Trebles win!" Justin yelled.

"Sorry, ladies. Maybe next time." Andy called across the pool.

"Until next time, Andy." Haley yelled. The Bellas looked at her, surprised. "What?" She asked. "He worked for my grandpa." The girls shrugged.

Andy walked over. "Hey, Juliet." He smiled.

"Seriously? I'm Juliet now?" Haley asked, eyebrows raised. Around the pool, conversation quieted and everyone turned to watch the couple.

"Well, yeah, thanks to blondie over there and her no Trebles rule. That and your dad and grandpa would kill me if I hurt their little girl."

"I'm not their little girl anymore." She said, stepping forward.

"I can see you're not."

"And Beca's the captain now." She added.

"I can see that, too."

"Did you get more annoying since we last spoke?" She frowned.

"Not sure. Did you get more gorgeous?" He replied, smirking.

"I don't think that's possible. Did you get over Beth in all this time?"

"Who said I-"

"Just kiss already!" Stacie interrupted. Aubrey looked ready to protest but Stacie whispered in her ear. She blushed and nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

Haley rolled her eyes and Andy leaned in and they kissed, smiling against each other's lips when the onlookers exploded into applause.


	4. The Other Side

**A/N~ ****Thanks to mixitup999 for the song suggestion. Keep those comments coming in. Seriously, your reviews are what keeps me writing.**

**Song is The Other Side by Jason Derulo. I DON'T OWN IT!**

_In the beginning_  
><em>I never thought it would be you<em>  
><em>When we were chilling<em>  
><em>Smiling in the photo booth<em>

"Cool. A photo booth. Come on!"

"Okay..."

Haley ran into the photo booth and put five dollars in the slot. The screen announced that they got four photos.

1

Haley fixed her already flawless makeup and smiled at the camera.

2

Andy felt the sudden urge to sneeze.

3

Haley was smiling and Andy was mid-sneeze.

"Stunning as ever, Haley." Andy smiled.

"You, too, Andy." She smirked.

1

Haley threw her arm around Andy.

2

She looked directly into the flash.

3

Andy looked just plain uncomfortable and Haley had her eyes closed.

"Let's try again."

1

Haley's body tensed and she grinned evily.

2

"What are you doing?" Andy asked, nervous. Haley pounced.

3

A laughing Haley had launched a surprise attack hug on a terrified looking Andy.

"One more go. Ready?"

1

Haley leaned in to kiss Andy's cheek.

2

Andy turned his head to smile at her.

3

In the photo, they were mid kiss.

"Wow. Well, we do make a cute couple." Haley giggled.

And just like that their pictures were printed and they pretended it was forgotten.

_But we got closer (yeah)_  
><em>Soon you were eating off my spoon<em>  
><em>You're coming over<em>  
><em>And we would talk all afternoon<em>

Haley spotted a familiar face as she was paying for her frozen yogurt and smiled, walking over.

"Hey, Andy." Haley said, taking a seat opposite him.

"Haley. Hi. How are you?" Andy asked politely.

"Bored. Watcha doing?"

"Gloria and Jay are looking after Joe today so I'm having some delicious non fat peanut butter mixed with raspberry flavour frozen yogurt with Lucky Charms on top." He replied.

"That sounds... interesting. I think I'm gonna stick with mine." Haley smiled.

"Well, what did you get that's so much better than mine?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed, knowing that he could never be annoyed with her.

"Mint choc chip and bubble-gum with hot fudge topping." She said.

"That sounds disgusting." He commented, not bothering to sugar-coat it like she did.

"It's amazing, trust me." She told him.

"Spoon?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" She raised her eyebrows and almost chocked on her ice cream substitute.

"No. Sorry. I didn't mean. Gosh darn it! I meant-" He tried to explain, going bright red.

"I know what you meant. Bit for bit?"

"Yes. That's what I was going for originally." He said, the blush still evident on his face.

"Okay." She said, scooping some up and offering him the spoon, handle first. He took it. With his free hand he scooped up some of his yogurt. Before he could offer it to her like she did to him, she leaned across the table and ate it off the spoon he was still holding, closing her eyes and sighing happily when the combination of flavours hit her tongue. He blushed again, averting his eyes from the display shown by her low cut top and ate the contents of the spoon she gave him, surprised at how well the flavours went together.

"Wow." Haley smiled. "Not a bad choice, nerd."

"Same to you. Man, that's good." He said once he had finished the mouthful.

They spent the next few hours talking about nothing and recommending flavours.

"Andy, can I... ask you something?" Haley started to ask as he walked her home.

"Sure. What?" He smiled.

She opened her mouth but thought better of it. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"Nothing you say is stupid." He said firmly. "Now, what is it? You can tell me."

"It's, er... my ex Dylan, he's having a party." Haley began. Andy nodded, waiting for her to continue. "This'll probably sound dumb, but I think he wants to get back together with me. And he told me it's okay to bring a plus one. I think he assumed I'd bring Alex or someone for one of his friends to hook up with. Dylan always throws the best parties so it's not like I don't wanna go, but I don't wanna get back together with him, either. Could you..."

"What?"

"Nah, it's so stupid."

"Seriously? What?" He frowned. He hated when she called herself that.

"I need you to go as my date so he doesn't try to hit on me." She didn't meant to say it. It just came out as total word vomit.

"Okay." He said as they arrived at her door.

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. See you then, I guess."

_Tonight we'll just get drunk_  
><em>Disturb the peace<em>  
><em>Find your hands all over me<em>  
><em>And then you bite your lip<em>  
><em>Whisper and say, "We're going all the way."<em>

Haley glanced at her phone. 8:29. And had said he'd be there at 8:30. The time changed. There was a knock at the door. She hurried to open it.

"Haley. Gosh. You look... incredible."

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." She teased.

"Shall we get going?" He offered his arm. She took it.

"We shall." She giggled. He led her to his car. Before she could grab the handle he stopped her and opened the door himself, stepping to one side so she could get in. Once she was sat down he closed the door and walked round to the driver's side.

Haley turned out to be right. The second they walked in Dylan was standing next to her, invading her personal space, giving her drinks, and talking without actually saying anything. When Haley managed to get a word in she introduced Andy as her boyfriend. After a few dozen non subtle attempts to get rid of Andy, Dylan left the two of them alone, walking off with a sour expression.

Haley handed Andy a drink. He downed it quickly before Haley dragged him off to the dance floor. What happened next was anyone's guess. They were dancing with each other. One seemed to always know what the other was about to do and the couple stayed so close there was less than an inch of space between them. The beat got faster as did their movements and the next thing either of them knew they were kissing.

They pulled away and Haley, knowing the layout of the house all too well, led Andy up to one of the spare bedrooms on the top floor.

She pushed him on the bed and straddled him, leaning down for a kiss, which he all to happily reciprocated. She pulled away and despite the alcohol flooding their systems neither was more sure than they had ever been of anything when she bit her lip and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "tonight we're going all the way."

_Tonight_  
><em>Take me to the other side<em>  
><em>Sparks fly like the Fourth of July<em>  
><em>Just take me to the other side<em>  
><em>I see that sexy look in your eyes<em>  
><em>And I know we ain't friends anymore<em>  
><em>If we walk down this road<em>  
><em>We'll be lovers for sure<em>  
><em>So tonight kiss me like it's do or die<em>  
><em>And take me to the other side<em>

A few hours later when they could hear the party dieing down they got dressed.

"So... do you wanna go out sometime?" Andy asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What do you think?" Haley grinned, kissing him.

"Yes?" He asked/winced.

"Pick me up tomorrow night. Seven thirty."

"Great. See you then."


	5. Marry Me

**Song used is Marry Me by Jason Derulo. I. DON'T. OWN. IT.**

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_  
><em>When I think of all the years I wanna be with you<em>  
><em>Wake up every morning with you in my bed<em>  
><em>That's precisely what I plan to do<em>

"I love you." Haley sighed against his chest.

"I love you, too." He said, kissing the top of her head. "We're going to be together a long time."

"How long?" She asked.

"105 years." He blurted immediately.

"105? Really?" She asked. He nodded. "Goof."

"Try and stop me." He smirked.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_  
><em>Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life<em>  
><em>We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush<em>

"Today I'm gonna take you out."

"Wait, what?"

"No. Sorry. I got a raise and have some leftover money from all my previous pay checks. Let's go out. Show you all the finer things in life."

"What's the occasion?"

"The occasion is I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Shall we go, then?"

"Let's go."

They spent the rest of the day shopping at the mall and Andy took her to a swanky new restaurant.

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_  
><em>I'll say, "Will you marry me?"<em>  
><em>I swear that I will mean it<em>  
><em>I'll say, "Will you marry me?"<em>

"Thanks for bringing me here. I had fun today. And everything is delicious." Haley smiled. "Where'd you go just now?"

"Oh, nowhere." He shrugged. She knew he was lying.

"Seriously?" There was no way he went nowhere.

"Okay. Maybe I did go somewhere." He said reluctantly.

"Where?" She asked.

He stood up. "Jewellers." He knelt in front of her, pulling a small velvet box out of his pocket. "I had to pick this up." He opened the box. Haley gasps and her hands fly over her mouth. Her eyes were wide and watery. "Haley, I love you. You're the only girl I would ever want. You're funny. You're smart in an original way. And sure we butt heads sometimes but you're the only person I've ever loved this much. I want you to be the last person I see before I go to sleep at night and the first person I see when I wake up. So... Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, kissing him. The restaurant applauded and she smiled against his lips. He paid the cheque and they left hand in hand.


	6. Author's Note

Hi,  
>On my profile there's a songfic related poll that I've just published.<br>I'd really appreciate it if you could vote if you have a minute.  
>The poll will close at the end of the month but if I don't get many votes then it'll be extended indefinitely.<br>Thanks.  
>LT.<p> 


End file.
